Vast quantities of water are consumed daily. Exemplary uses for water include human consumption (i.e. potable water), industrial processes and agriculture, among others. Water is particularly well known as a cooling fluid for a wide variety of industrial processes, such as heat exchangers, cooling towers, and the like.
Due to the cyclical nature of water consumption, large volumes of water are typically stored in massive containment means, such as reservoirs. Reservoirs are particularly well known in conjunction with potable and/or process water. Reservoirs are generally open-air structures that provide a high amount of surface area. Suitable reservoir configurations include tanks, ponds, lakes and the like.
Unfortunately, the high surface area provided by traditional reservoirs generally allows sunlight to filter down into and through the depths of the water contained therein. The presence of sunlight within the depths of the water is problematic because reservoirs are further typically rich in nutrients. More specifically, the combination of available sunlight and nutrient levels within reservoir water is usually sufficient to sustain bio-matter, such as algae, duckweed, and the like. Bio-matter is undesirable because it readily fouls downstream equipment, such as downstream purification or process equipment. In addition to bio-matter issues, reservoirs suffer the additional detriment of significant evaporative losses and contamination by dust, sand, leaves and other organic matter.
Many reservoirs utilize impermeable covers to encapsulate the reservoir surfaces, thereby blocking sunlight from entering the reservoir and diminishing evaporative losses. Impermeable covers are typically formed from polymeric film, such as a polyethylene membrane, suspended above the reservoir. However, such impermeable covers are expensive, require substantial support equipment, involve time consuming and costly maintenance, and are vulnerable to puncture, weather, vandalism, fatigue, and deterioration. The suspension of impermeable covers above the surfaces of large bodies of water, such as reservoirs, is further difficult. By definition, impermeable reservoir covers further require a drainage system to channel away rainwater. Consequently, impermeable reservoir covers are problematic in that they may become submersed by rainwater if the drainage system becomes inoperable or is otherwise poorly designed.
Thus there remains a need in the art for reservoir covers providing a beneficial balance of liquid transport, i.e. rain drainage, and which further diminish the bio-mass within the reservoir, e.g. by obstructing sunlight from entering the reservoir. There further remains a need in the art for reservoir covers that are durable, economical and easily installed.